This disclosure relates generally to fuel cell systems and, more particularly, to packaging a fuel cell system within a relatively small volume.
Fuel cell systems are well-known. As shown in the FIG. 1, a fuel cell system 2 generally includes a fuel cell power plant 4 and a storage tank 6. During operation of the fuel cell system 2, fluid for cooling and/or humidification, such as water, flows to and from the fuel cell power plant 4 along a path 8. The water circulates through the fuel cell power plant 4 to cool or humidify the fuel cell power plant 4. The storage tank 6 holds the fluid that is not being circulated. The storage tank 6 is separate from the fuel cell power plant 4.
Packaging fuel cell fluids and the fuel cell power plant may be difficult, especially if space is limited.